ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom: The Movie
Danny Phantom: the Movie is based of the hit TV show Danny Phantom. The movie will be directed by Sam Raimi and will be produced by Marc Webb & Louis Letterier. Cast *'Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' *'Emma Stone as Samantha "Sam" Mason' *'Khary Payton as Tucker Foley' *'Kirsten Dunst as Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton' *'Christopher Eccleston as Jack Fenton' *'Elizabeth Banks as Madeline "Maddie" Fenton' *'Willem DaFoe as Vlad Masters/Plasmius' *'Woody Harrelson as Dark Danny' *'Isla Fisher as Valerie Gray' *'Ron Pearlman as Mr. Lancer' *'Jude Law as Clockwork' Plot Danny Fenton is seen looking at the ghost portal. Danny accidently turns on the portal and is transformed into an ghost himself. The next morning, Danny wakes up and discovers that the ghost portal sent out Clockwork. Clockwork becomes friends with Danny and is hidden in an secret room. Samantha and Tucker meets up with Danny in his room and then, Danny turns into his ghost form again. Shocked, Sam and Tucker tries to punch Danny, but their punches goes right through him. A few moments later, Danny transforms back into his human self. Tucker and Sam promises to keep his ghostly powers a secret. Jack and Madeline Fenton goes into the secret room downstairs and discovers another ghost, which gets away. Jack and Maddie asks Danny what is going on. Danny says that he accidently released ghosts and became an half human and half ghost. Jack and Maddie believes him and asks him if he has seen any ghosts. Clockwork appears and tells them that he was the warrior of 'Ghost World'. Meanwhile, Vlad Masters is seen walking down to the school until a ghost possesses him. Mr Lancer asks what is going on, but Vlad says that he is alright. When Mr Lancer leaves, Vlad's eyes turn red. Valerie Grey then appears at the Fenton's house and asks if there is any paranormal activity going on. Jack says that there isn't and slams the door, much to Valerie's disgust. Danny then turns into Danny Phantom and helps Clockwork find the ghost that escaped. Valerie then follows Danny and Clockwork to a abandoned warehouse. Danny and Clockwork discovers Valerie and hides. Clockwork tells Danny that they have to be humans to trick Valerie. Danny disagrees though and tells Valerie to stop shooting, since he is on her side, but Plasmius shoots Danny with his energy blast. Clockwork and Valerie teams up to fight Plasmius, but Plasmius gets the upper hand by scaring Valerie. Danny wakes up and punches Plasmius, sending him to the school. Back at the Fenton's house, Danny and Clockwork returns with an unconscious Valerie and asks Sam if she knows CPR. Then, Maddie says that she knows and ressucitates Valerie, making her conscious. Crew Directed by Sam Raimi Produced by Marc Webb & Louis Leterrier Screenplay by Ed Solomon, David S Goyer & Sam Raimi Story by Boaz Yakin & Jonathan Nolan Executive Producer, Michael Schaefer, Laura Ziskin & Boaz Yakin Cinematography by Wally Pfister Director of Photography Larry Fong Costume Designer James Acheson Edited by Lee Smith Based on Danny Phantom Danny Phantom created by Nickelodeon Music by Brian Tyler Casting by Toby Whale & John Papsidera Production Designers Nathan Crowley & Kevin Kavanaugh Category:Dark Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Mystery Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Superheroes Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Supernatural